Solo en sueños
by katralita
Summary: Continuación fic tras el baile, one shot H/Hr. Harry se encuentra en la enfermería una vez más, ahí se encuentran sus cinco compañeros que lo siguieron al ministerio, mientras su mente comienza a divagar en lo ocurrido aquel día. Spoliers HP5


Solo en sueños

Había sido un largo día y la noche acababa de comenzar, tal vez sería la más larga en toda su vida, como lo había sido ese día, el más largo, el más extenuante, el día en que cometió más errores que en ningún otro, comenzando por no haberla escuchado, de haberlo hecho ninguno de ellos se encontraría ahí en ese instante, ninguno estaría herido, él no los abría llevado a una trampa mortal, no hubiese arriesgado su vida y la de sus amigos, de haberla escuchado Sirius aun estaría vivo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, no podía ver más allá de lo que su varita le permitía, pero ese tono soñador era único, de seguro Luna se encontraba aun despierta y lo había observado en sus cavilaciones.

-Eso creo- susurro suavemente Harry, su cabeza aun dolía un poco, pero si lo comparaba al dolor que sentía su corazón no era nada.

-¿Él era muy importante para ti, no es así?

-Sí… era la única familia que tenía- y a la que realmente quería pensó Harry.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Qué?

-Tú siempre has tenido una familia Harry- las palabras de Luna resonaban en su cabeza, si ella se refería a los Dursley estaba muy equivocada- Ronald y Hermione siempre han sido tu familia.

Por un instante el corazón se le contrajo, era cierto, él siempre había tenido una gran familia, al menos para él era así, Ron y Hermione siempre habían estado ahí para él, siempre, como una verdadera familia.

-Y ahora nos tienes a Ginny, Neville y a mi- dijo muy confiada la rubia- hasta mañana Harry.

Leves movimientos en una camilla cercana se hicieron oir, seguramente Luna ya estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño.

La verde mirada de Harry se movió de un lado a otro, era cierto Luna podía ser un poco extravagante, pero nadie negaba que era muy inteligente, más que eso era única, pues a pesar de sus arranques por criaturas mágicas siempre sabía que decir y en que momento, pero más que eso siempre hablaba con la verdad y en ese instante le había dicho una muy profunda verdad, ahora su familia había crecido, era cierto había perdido a Sirius, pero había ganado tres grandes amigos, que al igual que Ron y Hermione, lo habían seguido solo para que él volviera con vida, Harry no pudo hacer más que agachar su cabeza y soltar leves lágrimas, era tal y como una vez le había dicho Sirius en los peores momentos podemos ver la realidad de las personas y Harry aquel día había visto muchas verdades.

El valor, la confianza, la amistad, el amor, sus amigos aquel día le habían demostrado eso y mucho más, tanto que llegaron a arriesgar sus propias vidas por él, simplemente porque… lo querían, lo querían mucho.

Neville lo había sorprendido de gran manera, había demostrado un gran valor, más que incluso el que pudo haber demostrado el mismo Harry, se enfrentó a mortífagos, a la torturadora de sus padres, pero aun así mantuvo la cabeza fría para ayudarlo hasta el final, era cierto había soltado la profecía, pero de cierto modo eso era mejor, así el maldito de Voldemort no la tendría nunca.

Luna, por Merlín no entendía que hacía Luna en Ravenclaw con el valor demostrado aquella tarde podría ser una excelente Gryffindor, pero era cierto Luna era muy inteligente así que estaba bien en Ravenclaw, de seguro que si todos se enteraran de lo que había hecho nadie, nunca más la volvería a llamar lunática, pues ella era una guerrera con todas las letras.

Ginny, siempre ruda, siempre valiente, siempre fuerte, lo dejó todo por él. "Una verdadera Weasley" pensó Harry mientras repasaba en su mente lo que había visto aquella tarde.

Ron, otro grande, lo había acompañado en todo siempre, pero esa noche había ido más alla estuvo en riesgo, de hecho si no lo hubiera visto despertarse hace un par de horas seguramente aun estaría preocupado por si hubiera tenido un mayor daño.

Y… Hermione, por Merlín, aun estaba preocupado por ella…

"_**¡Petrificus totalus!" lanzó Harry, mientras el segundo mortífago alzaba su varita. Sus brazos y piernas se juntaron al cuerpo y cayó de frente, justo ante los pies de Harry, tieso como una tabla e incapaz de moverse.**_

"_**Bien hecho, Ha…"**_

_**Pero el mortífago que Hermione acababa de dejar mudo hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita, y algo que parecía una llama morada atravesó el pecho de Hermione. Ella soltó un pequeño "¡Oh!" como sorprendida y se derrumbo sobre el suelo, donde quedo inconsciente.**_

"_**¡HERMIONE!"**_

Harry pudo jurar que en ese instante su corazón de detuvo, ahí estaba ella, la que nunca lo había abandonado, la que lo había seguido aun sabiendo que era una trampa, tirada en el piso, casi muerta.

_**El pánico en su cabeza le impedía pensar con claridad: tenía una mano en el hombro de Hermione, que todavía permanecía caliente, aunque no se atrevía a observarla bien. "No puede estar muerta, no puede estar muerta, es culpa mía si esta muerta…"**_

Recordó ese instante y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en ese instante la creía muerta, su corazón se apretó una vez más, si Hermione hubiese muerto, seguramente el hubiera muerto o al menos una parte de él lo hubiese estado, pues no solo hubiera muerto su mejor amiga, también la mujer más importante en su vida y porque no decirlo, su amor imposible.

Él ya lo sabía, lo había aceptado aquella noche tras el baile, en esa corta conversación que habían tenido, pero también sabía que no era para él, la muchacha estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ron y él no debía inmiscuirse, pues su amigo también estaba enamorado de ella.

Una leve risa lo inundó, aquel año había intentado cualquier peripecia para alejarse de ella, incluso había salido con Cho, aun sabiendo que ella no dejaba de pensar en el fallecido Cedric, pero… nada había resultado, por más que la quiso alejar ella le era indispensable, el ED, ella lo había formado y por un instante pensó que era para realmente mejorar las habilidades de todos, pero a él le había infundido una gran confianza, se había transformado en el líder solo porque ella se lo pidió, se transformó en un maestro por su simple petición. En ese instante comprendió a Cho y la escena de celos que le había hecho en Hogsmeade, él podía mover una montaña si Hermione se lo pedía, como sabía que ella lo haría por él, así que era comprensible que la oriental pensara que había algo más, realmente eso era lo que él deseaba, pero que se tenía que guardar.

"_**Hermione" dijo Harry, sacudiéndola mientras el mortífago con cabeza de bebe desaparecía de vista otra vez. "Hermione, despierta…"**_

"_**¿Que le ha heffo?" preguntó Neville, arrastrándose desde la mesa y arrodillándose al otro lado de ella, su nariz vertiendo sangre mientras se hinchaba rápidamente.**_

"_**No lo se…"**_

_**Neville buscó la muñeca de Hermione.**_

"_**Efto ef fu pulfo, Harry, eftoy feguro"**_

_**Tal alivio recorrió a Harry que por un momento se sintió despreocupado.**_

"_**¿Está viva?"**_

"_**Fi, efo creo."**_

De todo aquel día, ninguna palabra le sonó tan bien y le produjo tanta felicidad como las dichas por Neville, "Tiene pulso" solo aquello le había escuchado a Neville y lo hizo sentir en las nubes, ella estaba viva, solo eso merecía darle las gracias a Merlín, Morgana y a cuanto mago poderoso ha existido, solo porque ella estaba viva seguiría luchando para sacarla con vida de ahí.

La luz de la varita de Harry inundó la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado, ahí se encontraba un pergamino, doblado en muchas partes, no sabía porque lo había cogido cuando fue a su cuarto, solo lo cogió, lentamente repasó una vez más aquel papel, era su letra, su horrible caligrafía como el mismo la describía, la había escrito tras la segunda prueba…

Una noche de esas

En que el corazón pide amor

Te dibujé en mi almohada

Esperando para ser besada

Esperando para ser amada

Esperando por mí.

En cuanto el primer beso terminó

Me miraste a los ojos

Y susurraste suavemente

"Te amo"

Vi esa palabra en tus labios

En tu mirada, en tus ojos

Y me sentí derretir.

Recordó que aquella noche esas palabras habían surgido prácticamente solas, guiadas por aquel sueño que estaba relatado en forma de poema, había soñado con ella y como no, si cuando llegó bajo el lago por un momento dudo si al que debía rescatar era a Ron o a Hermione y por un leve instante vio como su cuerpo se movía casi con propia voluntad hacia ella, pero recordó el rostro de Krum y supo que él debía rescatarla, después de todo Viktor había sido más listo al ver lo que el mismo no pudo.

Cuando abro mis ojos ya no te tengo,

Y maldigo una y otra vez a Morfeo

El porque he de verte en sueños

Si en realidad jamás te tengo,

Jamás serás mía.

Su mirada recorrió una vez más la habitación y se posó en la camilla más cercana, ahí se distiguian los cabellos rojos de su mejor amigo, vaya el idiota que tenía suerte, había logrado captar la atención de la castaña, realmente no se podía negar que tenían los mismo gustas, el quidditch, las ranas de chocolate, la cerveza de mantequilla, la misma mujer, pero su amigo ya había ganado aquel partido y él no podía hacer nada más que rogar por su felicidad, rogar porque ambos lograran sobrevivir la guerra que se avecinaba y fueran felices juntos en un futuro aun sin él, pues aquella profecía que se allaba ahora rota había condenado su futuro, debía matar o morir y con Voldemort en su contra, realmente no sabía que podía ocurrir.

_**"No hay verguenza en lo que estas sintiendo, Harry," dijo la voz de Dumbledore. "Al contrario... el hecho de que puedas sentir dolor como este es tu mas grande fuerza."**_

_**Harry sintio que el enojo lo lamia por dentro, ardiendo en el terrible vacio, sintiendo el deseo de dañar a Dumbledore por su tranquilidad y sus vacias palabras.**_

_**"Mi mas grande fuerza, cierto?" dijo Harry, su voz temblaba mientras miraba afuera al estadio de Quidditch, no prestándole mas atención. "Usted no tiene una pista... Usted no sabe..."**_

_**"Que es lo que no se?" pregunto calmadamente Dumbledore.**_

_**Era demasiado. Harry se volteo, temblando de rabia.**_

_**"No quiero hablar de como me siento, de acuerdo?"**_

_**"Harry, sufrir asi demuestra que tu sigues siendo un hombre! Este dolor es parte de ser un ser humano - "**_

_**"ENTONCES - NO - QUIERO - SER - UN - HUMANO!"**_

Ahora Harry entendía en las palabras de su director, realmente no debía sentir vergüenza del dolor que lo embriagaba por la muerte de Sirius, tal y como no debía sentir vergüenza por el dolor que sentía al saber que Hermione nunca sería suya, pues aquel dolor solo significaba que alguna vez había amado a aquellas personas y el solo hecho de haber sentido eso por un instante era un poderoso motor.

-Sí quiero ser humano, solo para volver a sentir esto que siento por ella- susurró lentamente Harry antes de guardar aquel pergamino una vez más e intentar conciliar el sueño, ahora sabiendo que lo que quedaba de su familia estaba bien, sabiendo que ella estaba bien.

Solo en sueños

Soy dueño de tus besos

Solo en sueños

Susurras te amo,

mientras despierta me gritas te quiero

Solo en sueños

Te tengo.

Lo que nunca supo Harry es que a un par de metros se encontraba una castaña, su castaña acababa de despertar de su sueño, en el cual que era alzada en los brazos de un ojiverde, quien derrotaba a cuanto mago oscuro se le ponía en frente para verla bien, para verla feliz, para que ambos fueran felices y finalmente se amaran como solo ellos podían hacerlo, una lágrima recorrió sus marrones ojos, pues ella sabía que solo se podrían amar en sus sueños, solo en sueños.


End file.
